Santa Baby
by cherish15
Summary: Entry for the 2nd I heart Rogan challenge Xmas edition! Rogue's gift to Logan.


**My entry for the 2****nd**** I Hear Rogan challenge.**

_That's it! If he tells me I'm too young one more time I'm going to rip the balls right off him who does he think he is huh? _Rogue thought after yet again Logan told her to wait until she was older for them to get intimate.

Marie and Logan had been together now for over a year. She was only 19 at the time, that night when he came home drunk showing up at her dorm. Rubbing her face and hair he told her that he loved her in a drunken slur. She made him stay the night and when morning came she'd be damned if she let him slip through her fingers. He tried to lie but there was no getting out of it.

Now it was December 24th, Christmas Eve and Rogue was going to give the mighty Wolverine the best night of his life. At sunset she sat with the rest of the mansion through a Christmas Carol watching Ebenezer Scrooge get the crap scared out of him. The whole time she was softly rubbing the inside of Logan's thigh earning her a look of warning. Finally fed up Logan whispered in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it _please"_ he said half growling.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently and focused back to the screen. When the movie was over the teachers and older students gathered in the kitchen to have a celebratory drink. Storm mixed up the drinks in the cocktail shaker as they toasted to a merry Christmas.

A shrill bell rung out as the children gathered to sing Carols and exchange a pre gift. As the adults walked to join them Marie told Logan to go without her because she was tired. Once Logan was out of sight she quickly got her supplies and headed to Logan's room.

Using the key he gave her she opened his door and turned on the lights. Breathing in she smelled his scent lingering in the room. Cigars and Canada woods. Knowing he wouldn't be back for a while she thought about earlier that month when Xavier convinced him to dress up in a Santa suit for the small children.

"If a kid comes crying don't say I didn't tell you so" he said when Xavier finally got him to agree. Secretly Rogue thought he kind of enjoyed it. When a cute little girl ran up and sat on his lap, he growled slightly but it stopped as soon as he stared into those cute blue eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho, what would you like for Christmas young lady?" he said gruffly.

"Umm, I want Mr. Scott to stop being such a dick" she said innocently. All the adults and older kids in the room except Logan had wide eyes. Logan just laughed and said.

"Don't we all"

Finally when Logan walked into his room he found Rogue lounging on his bed licking a candy cane up and down teasingly.

"Hey baby" she said while staring at him.

"Marie what are you up to?" he said noticing the sheets she had that completely wrapped around her complete with huge red bow.

"Whatever do you mean Logan, all I wanted to do was give you an early Christmas present" Marie stated batting her eye lashes.

"Close your eyes so I can give it to you"

"Fine" he said closing his eyes. He heard a small shuffle of the sheets and could feel her walk closer towards him.

"Open them" she whispered into his ear and a little grunt escaped him when he felt her breath against his neck. He let out a gasp when he saw Marie.

She had neatly wrapped herself with silk ribbons and she was naked. Logan noted that around each nipple was a red ribbon tied in a bow, and there was a green ribbon around her waist. Each thigh had a white one tied around it. And right in where her pelvis turned into her most private area there was a silver bow blocking it from his sight. _Damn _he thought but mentally slapped himself, Rogue was to young right?

As his eyes traveled back up he noticed that she had another red ribbon tied around her neck and on her arm in green marker she wrote- To: My strong Wolverine, From: Your one and only Mississippi gal. P.S- I'm all yours Sugah!

"Rogue what is this" Wolverine asked in a pained voice.

"Ah told you that I'm ready, I love you Logan that's all there is" stepping closer to wolverine she told him to unwrap her and as she moved her ribbons brushed up against him.

Throwing age out the door Logan decided to go along with it. Wrapping Marie in his arms he planted his lips on hers until they both gasped for breath. He slowly pulled of each ribbon starting with the one on her neck kissing it as he untied it and let it flutter to the ground. Then he moved down to her breast pulling the ribbon off slowly caressing the tip until it was rock hard, then he did the same to the other. Bending down his tongue flicked out towards them hard tips making her moan in pleasure.

Once her legs started to buckle he sat her down on the bed and went lower. Rubbing his hands up and down her thighs he kissed each ribbon and pulled it off tossing it aside. When he got to the last one he looked back up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sure" and that was all he needed to hear. He removed the bow and spread her legs apart. Marie moaned his name in pleasure as his tongue explored her making her hips buck. Just as she reached her climax he stopped.

"Not without me" he said as he got on top of her. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down throwing them aside she worked on his boxers her hand brushed up against his erection. He moaned softly in reply and took them off himself, when he was bear he spread her apart and with one last motion they were one.

They moved together, Marie moaning and Logan grunting. Now panting Logan felt her walls tighten around him. Calling out his name Rogue reached her peak and soon after that Logan followed.

Rolling off of her he pulled her into his arms. Feeling something stick into his back he shifted a little. A hard crack was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Blushing Marie apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Umm I forgot to take the pack of candy canes off the bed" to tired to care Logan just drifted to sleep knowing he would wake up in a sticky bed, but before he could shut his eyes Marie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Logan, Merry Christmas" and sure enough when Logan glanced over to the clock it read 12:00 o clock.

**Hehe hope you enjoyed it. I just can't resist writing a little Rogan naughtyness if Brown eyed devil reads this know that I put the Logan being drunk part in for you. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
